kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yet Got/Mutt FINAL COPY
Mutt, more famously known as "Good Boy" Mutt, is the protagonistic sidekick of Henry in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. 'Biography' In the beginning, Mutt'' was the dog of Skalitz's[[Sack of Skalitz| ''pre-Sack-of-Skalitz]] butcher. He avoids detection of Sigismund's'' invading horde'', but at the cost of the butcher's life. When Henry returns to Skalitz to bury his parents during Homecoming, he encounters Zbyshek attempting loot Mutt's late owner while flailing a shovel towards Mutt who loyally stands his ground. After driving the looter away, Mutt will remain at the butcher's side until Henry begins the process of burying his parents. When Runt and his thugs confront Henry, they spook Mutt and run him off, but he returns when the cavalry arrives. After Henry wakes up at the Rattay Mill during ''Awakening'', he can find Mutt wandering around the mill or following Peshek. Unfortunately, in the base game, Mutt cannot become a Sidekick and serves no real purpose to Henry or his quests. Only with the A Woman's Lot DLC does Mutt becomes a recruitable Sidekick, and will be able to heed specific commands from Henry. To recruit Mutt, Henry must speak to Theresa'' at the Rattay Mill. Question her about the lonely pup and the conversation will eventually lead to you keeping Mutt and taking him along on your ''adventures throughout Bohemia! If you have a question but want to skip searching through the entire page, see Common Q&A. 'Brief Tutorial' Interaction Henry can interact with Mutt through a multitude of dialogue choices and commands. When interacting with Mutt with the corresponding button/key, you will be greeted with the following dialogue choices: *'Food' **Henry will feed Mutt with meat-type items from his inventory. Performing this action after praising Mutt can raise his obedience and the ''Houndmaster'' skill faster when done at regular intervals. This action will end the dialogue and Mutt will begin to eat whatever Henry just placed on the ground. **Henry will say: "Look what I've got for you! You'll love this!" * Praise **Henry will begin to complement our good boy :). Praising is affected by recent events and actions (e.g. praising him after you two successfully took down a bandit, or after he brings you a hare) and it will raise his obedience and the Houndmaster skill, especially when done after said events and actions and at regular intervals. You can continue dialogue after this action, but praising continuously will have less effect than praising him every once in a while. This will also give a slight bonus to feeding him when done in the same conversation.As the ''Houndmaster'' skill was close to leveling up, I praised him, fed him, praised him then fed him through separate conversations, and praised him and fed him in the same conversations and the latter showed more bonus towards the skill than the other three by solely leveling him up. Unless this was pure coincidence and the bonuses the actions give are inherently random, then this should be proof enough. ~Yet Got **Henry will say: "Good boy! That's my boy!" or "There's a good doggie! That's my boy!" or "Good fellah! That's my boy!" *'Hunt game!' **Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, Mutt will, by default, chase after and instantly kill rabbits. He will then pick up the carcass in his mouth and set it down at your feet. Selecting the Hunt game! ''action will change his ''State, but we will get to that later. **Henry will say: "Let's hunt something, eh? Hare!" *'Seek!' **Mutt will begin searching for chests and sometimesAfter setting him off to Seek, he always seeks out a chest or container, but sometimes overlooks corpses and animal carcasses. ~Yet Got corpses and animal carcasses. He will hover around you, as if in a Free state, but will sniff the ground more often. Once he finds something, he will sprint to it and continue to bark until you investigate or use the Heel command. His level of obedience and your Houndmaster skill level will determine the radius at which he is able to detect things as well as whether or not he will actually detect it. **Henry will say: "Let's see what you can sniff out here. Seek!" *'Stay!' **Mutt will sit, lay, or stand around his current location--he may take a few steps before heeding the command. During this state, Mutt's obedience does not decrease faster through neglect but will decrease all the same. To summon Mutt, use the Heel command and he will instantly teleport nearby, no matter the distance, and return to your side. **Henry will say: "Wait here for me. Stay!" * Other commands. ** Aggressive! *** Unlocked by the Sic Houndmaster skill, Mutt will, by default, attack nearby enemies with or without your knowledge. This is useful when you are unable to micromanage Mutt during a fight, but can prove dangerous to Mutt's obedience level if he bites more than he can chew and if repeatedly attacked by an enemy. *** Henry will say: "No one's a match for you and me, eh?" ** Heel! *** Just like the key bind, Mutt will follow you closely and wander a small radius around Henry. *** Henry will say: "Here, heel!" ** Free! *** Mutt will follow you freely, wandering a larger radius around Henry, but following within sight. *** Henry will say: "Come along, free!" ** Go back to the mill! *** Mutt will return to the Rattay Mill where you can retrieve him later. While at the mill, his obedience will not decrease but will be reset to the default. You will be unable to interact with him after sending him home and he hill teleport to the mill once you look away or get far enough away from him. He will begin following Peshek around as he did before recruiting him. To return him to your side, you will need to speak with Theresa again. *** Henry will say: "Back to the mill! Home!" ** (Back) * (End dialog) 'Command Button' 'Commands' Henry has only one button to command Mutt with on all devices (see above). These commands will be discernable by the dog head symbol next to the command along with directions on how to activate it on the bottom right corner of the screen. Using commands will not change Mutt's state (e.g. using the Hunt command will not change Mutt's state from Free to Hunting). * Sic! ** During one on one combat, the Sic command can be overpowered, as it will keep an opponent still and occupied for you to land a fatal blow, but please note that the Sic command should only be used while attacking / under attack by three or less enemies! Read more below! ** Unlocked by the Sic Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over a person, whether or not an enemy. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the target is established. Mutt will sprint over to the target and activate a arm-biting animation where he will keep the target occupied and in place. After the target breaks free, Mutt will begin repeatedly bite them until you activate the Heel command, the target dies, Mutt's obedience hits zero, or the target gets far enough away from Henry. Be warned, this command will be seen as a crime when done to civilians or non-enemy human NPC's. After, Mutt will return to what his current state makes him do, e.g. if in a Hunting state, he will resume hunting and wont become aggressive. ** PLEASE NOTE that Mutt can easily become overwhelmed when in the presence of many enemies, especially multiple hostile dogs. The Heel command will not break him free if being mauled by another dog or if he is in between hostile humans who are attacking him. The best way to save Mutt from running away due to low obedience is to run away (preferably on horse to get away from the enemies) and to use the Heel command, as it will teleport him to you and out of harm's way. The Sic command should only be used while attacking / under attack by three or less enemies--especially at low Houndmaster skill levels--any more and the access enemies will switch aggro from Henry to Mutt and will hammer on the poor thing until he runs away ([[Mutt#Notes|'see notes']]). * Heel! ** Though this command will not automatically prompt in any case, holding down the command button while no other commands are prompted on the screen will activate the Heel command. This commend does not change Mutt's state and will only make him come closer to you. * Hunt! ** Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over an animal, with the exception of other dogs. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the animal is established. Like the Sic command, Mutt will sprint over to the animal and attack it until you activate the Heel command, the animal dies, Mutt's obedience hits zero, the animal gets far enough away from Henry (which is significantly further away than with the Sic command), or Mutt becomes tired. After, Mutt will return to what his current state makes him do. * Fetch! ** Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over a rabbit carcass. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the rabbit corpse is established. When activated, Mutt will pick up the rabbit carcass and drop it at your feet. Mutt will automatically carry out this command when he is in the Hunting state. Note that this command cannot be used on anything that isn't a rabbit carcass. Stats Mutt will have two stats which are affected by your actions and the Houndmaster skill. Both can be seen in the Dog tab of Sidekicks. * Sense of Smell A dog can sniff out enemies even when they're out of sight. If you take good care of your dog and are experienced in handling it, it will identify foes at a greater distance. The distance at which it can identify a foe increases with your level of Houndmaster skill. - In-game Description Certain perks with the Houndmaster skill, along with leveling up the skill, will increase the distance in which Mutt can detect enemies. Note that only after the Sniffer perk will Mutt be able to warn Henry of nearby foes. * Obedience Your dog's obedience affects his behavior. If it's low, he won't always heed your commands or may even run off. If it's high, on the other hand, your dog will be more effective and will obey your orders willingly. - In-game Description Despite the in-game description, Mutt will not randomly run off when his obedience is above zero. Though, the moment it hits zero, he will run away from Henry and will not return with the heel command. His dog head icon will also dissapear, but in most cases will not (see bugs). After a minute or two, Mutt will eventually return with default obedience. He will continuesly bark and sprint towards you until he reaches your side. Feeding and praising Mutt will raise his obedience amount, while increasing your Houndmaster skill will rise his default level of obedience--the set amount of obedience he returns with after he either runs away or after you retrieve him after being sent away. 'States' Mutt will have multiple states which can be changed at will through interaction. Under the Dog tab of Sidekicks, ''Mutt's current state will be seen under ''Current command. * Hunting ** Triggered by selecting Hunt game! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will instead drop the rabbit carcass or stop chasing an animal and immediately return to you. Mutt will resume hunting after a few moments. * Waiting ** Triggered by selecting Stay! while interacting with him. Despite using the Heel command to summon him, Mutt will enter a Free state. * Aggressive ** Triggered by selecting Aggressive! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will instead stop attacking enemies to return to your side. But be warned, after returning to you, he will immediately begin attacking enemies again depending on whether you are under attack and their distance. * At heel ** Triggered by selecting Heel! while interacting with him. This state and the Heel command are not related and cannot be triggered through said command. Using the Heel command will only make him get closer to you for a moment before returning to the At heel state wandering distance. * Free ** Triggered by selecting Free! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will only make him get closer to you for a moment before returning to the Free state wandering distance. Using the Heel command while in this state may free him from being stuck or teleport him to you if he isn't catching up to you while you are running or on a horse. * Searching ** Triggered by selecting Seek! while interacting with him. Using the Heel ''command will cause him to stop barking at a container (or whatever he sought out) and return to you, or to stop searching for a few moments before returning to his search. If you use ''Heel this to make him stop barking at whatever he found, he will usually return to whatever he found a minute or two later, continuing to bark until you investigate. Gallery MUTT BOY.jpg|Good Boy Mutt MUTT HUNT.jpg|Mutt After a Hunt MUTT SNEAK.jpg|Stealthy Mutt MUTT PRAISE.jpg|Mutt Being Praised 'Notes' * If the ''Sic command is not used while under attack by multiple enemies, enemies will ignore Mutt. Hostile/enemy dogs, on the other hand, WILL immediately aggro on to Mutt and he will fight back no matter the current state he is in or the previous commands given before the confrontation.'' * Mutt nor the butcher can be found during the prologue, suggesting he and his former owner lived outside the walls and rushed inside during Sigismund's attack.''Seriously don't waste your time trying to find Mutt or the butcher, I searched every inch of Skalitz before the attack occurs to no avail. ~Yet Got * [https://forum.kingdomcomerpg.com/t/dogs-in-the-medieval-period/16465 '''This'] link is for those curious about Mutt's breed, as it is unknown. * Mutt will often dig at the ground, but the results of his labor will always prove fruitless, as this is simply an idle animation--similar to him drinking puddles or sniffing the ground (while not in the ''Hunting or Seeking ''states). * Feeding Mutt raw meat below 50 durability (when the durability of the food is displayed in red numbers) will decrease his obedience but still give a slight increase in the ''Houndmaster ''skill. * Mutt may bark and howl while you are in a building / in a location he can not get to. While it may be annoying, it does not alert nearby NPC's and they will just ignore it. * While sneaking behind someone to pickpocket them, Mutt may move in front of / block the person you are attempting to pickpocket. This will not alert the NPC of your location, but in the event that the person is blocked, they may attempt to move around Mutt, which will then cause them to turn towards you and catch you in the act. * Mutt will sometimes teleport to you while you are inside a building when you load a save or run quickly enough into a building while Mutt is some distance away. Mutt will remain in the same spot he teleported to unless there is enough room to follow you out the door or you move away from the building to teleport him back out. NPC's will not be alerted of your location if they see Mutt inside their house, nor will his barking and howling alert them. * If you have any questions about anything Mutt or Houndmaster related, feel free to ask on Yet Got's message wall by clicking here. Or you can ask on the Mutt & Houndmaster forum. Common Q&A * Question: How do I recruit Mutt? ** Answer: Mutt is only recruitable after buying the ''A Woman's Lot'' DLC. Once you have that downloaded, speak to Theresa at the Rattay Mill and chose the dialogue option involving Mutt. * Question: Where is Mutt located? ** Answer: Mutt is located at the Rattay Mill near Rattay. He will be wondering around the grounds or following the miller, Peshek. If he is not there or is missing, see bugs. * Question: What can/does Mutt do? ** Answer: Mutt is a ''Sidekick'' and is able to be commanded and interacted with by Henry. He can hunt animals, attack enemies, and sniff out treasures if you command him to do so! The measure of his abilities and what he can do solely depends on your Houndmaster skill level and perks. ** For more, click the word you wish to know more about: Interaction - Commands - Stats - States. * Question: Will recruiting Mutt begin A Woman's Lot's questline? ** Answer: No, the A Woman's Lot's ''questline will initiate once you select the dialogue choice with the corresponding DLC icon to the side of the option. Mutt's recruitment dialogue choice does not have that icon, and will not affect the DLC or its questline whatsoever. * '''Question:' Mutt ran away! When will he come back, where did he go, and why did he run away? ** Answer: Mutt will return to Henry after a few minutes, so don't worry, you wont have to track him down or return to the Rattay Mill to recruit him again! He will run away once his obedience level reaches zero. Mutt being attacked by you, an enemy, or a hostile dog will lower his obedient level, while praising him and feeding him will raise it. You cannot follow him once he runs off, as he will despawn once far enough away from you or after he leaves your field of view. For more, see stats. 'Bugs' * During the fourth main quest ''Awakening, Mutt may become bugged/stuck along the way to Rattay or somewhere within Skalitz during the opening scene. This bug is rare in the vanilla game but is commonly triggered while using mods. The only known fix is to remove the mods and reload before the particular scene.'' * After selecting the ''[[Mutt#Interaction|Food option'']]'' while interacting with Mutt, a bug may occur where he does not eat the dropped food but will walk over to it and look either to the left or the right indefinitely until you pick up the food or use the [[Mutt#Commands|Heel command'']]. Moving to a different location, fast traveling, or reloading will fix this. * When Mutt runs off after hitting zero obedience, his dog head marker will often not disappear and will remain where he despawned on the minimap and larger map until he returns. 'References List' Category:Blog posts